1. Field
The present disclosure relates to graphic processing units and methods of performing, by graphic processing units, a tile-based graphics pipeline.
2. Description of Related Art
A graphic processing unit (GPU) renders graphics data in a computing apparatus. Generally, the GPU generates a frame for display by converting graphics data corresponding to 2-dimensional (2D) or 3-dimensional (3D) objects to a 2D pixel expression. Examples of the computing apparatus include a PC, a laptop, a video game console, a smart phone, a tablet device, and a wearable device, to name but a few. It is difficult to provide the same graphic processing performance delivered by workstations, such as a PC, a laptop, and a video game console, which have sufficient memory spaces and processing power, in devices where the GPU is embedded, such as a smart phone, a tablet device, and a wearable device, due to the relatively low processing capability and high power consumption of the embedded devices. However, due to the recent widespread, worldwide supply of portable devices, such as smart phones or tablet devices, and the frequency which of users of these devices are employing them for graphics intense applications, such as playing games or viewing content, such as movies or series, manufacturers of GPUs are conducting many studies to increase the performance and throughput of the GPUs even in embedded devices to keep up with user demand and expectations.